Phsyco School
by Hells-Child666
Summary: High Shool, with a phsycic maniac with a bad temper.
1. Lets Begin

Hello, I thank you for taking time to read this story. Okay first things first. If my character's name rings a bell, this is the same Hell's Child from some of Skarlet Red's stories. I hope you like this. BTW: Hell's Child's short name is Hell. I don't own the Final Fantasy games.  
  
Buzz, buzz...the alarm clock rang, as the 5:30 AM alarm went off. "Danm thing...why don't you do me a favor and shut the hell up?" The alarm stopped abruptly and the clock blew up. "Woops...wha...oh joy, first day of high school. Let's see if I can break my record of how many people I can make go insane in one day. That's going to be very hard. Last year I got 73 people, including six teachers. It's amazing how many people can't take me reading their mines, talking in their head and make do stuff against their will. Where's my stuff?" At this his school bag flew out of the closet. "Okay shall we leave?" he walked out of his house with his bag floating after him.  
  
Down the street the bus was driving off. "Well that's not good. Stop." The bus looked like it just hit a wall. "Open." The doors of the bus flew open. Hell's Child got on the bus with all the other students looking oddly at him...or his bag. He couldn't tell witch. He took a seat and snaps his fingers and the bus was moving again.  
  
"W-what are y-you some kind of freak?" the kid next to Hell asked. "What are you, scared?" he replied in the kids head. Hell gave a smirk and the kid started hitting his head on the window. "That's one down 73 to go." The remainder of the ride was filed with yells of pain but bus driver didn't and couldn't get up to help and other kids were scared to death to move.  
  
By midday Hell was able to cause 54 more people to jump off the roof. "Man these people are easy." Someone was running down the hall to him. "Hey Squall, what's up?" "Nothing. Man you've dropped the school's population. Have a good summer? Oh wait never mind. I already know. How many times did you blow up that alarm clock? "Including today, 120 times. I was bored as hell. Let's get some lunch." "We don't have lunch for another hour." "Says who?" I'll change their mind. Maybe even make them lose it." They both laugh as the walk down the hall. "HEY, FREAK!" some punk yelled who had seven other people with him. "I prefer demon, but yes, how can I help you?" "Shut up! You put one of my friends in the hospital." "What, you want to join him?" "No, I'm going make you join him when I break your neck." "Good luck" Squall replied with a smirk. The eight kids started to run at Hell, but stopped half way down the hall. They started beating the hell out of each other. After they were all a blood mess on the floor, Hell walks up "I thought you were going to break MY neck...looser" He walks away.  
  
Later at the food court, "H-here, t-take it. Just don't hurt me or my friends!" "No I don't want your money. Take your money and get lost. I won't hurt you or your friends." The kid fallowed what Hell said. Under his breath, Squall said "you lied." The kid started tripping over stuff. "No that kid is a clouts." Hell replied has they were leavening the court. "Hey, you two" it was a security guard. "Aren't you two supposed to be in class? "We are." "Ok" he walked away. "Man I wish I could do that..." Squall said in amazement. "Excuse Me," a voice from them said. "Listen I don't want your money and we're in class, okay?" Hell said angrily to the girl. "No it's nothing like that. I need your help." "I'm listening" "You're a physic right?" "I can't teach you how so good bye." "No, no I don't want you to teach me I want you to help me convince the club supervisor to let me start up a Sword Club. "You mean make him let you start a Sword Club, right? "Yep" "Done." "You will? Thank you, Thank you!" She hugged Hell. "H-HEY! GET OFF!!!!!" "Sorry, sorry." "Hey, no yelling." "SHUT UP!" the guy ran away. "Where is this supervisor?" Hell asked looking annoyed. "This way" she replied with a big smile on her face. "I'll wait here." Squall suggested. "Aw hell no your not! Common!" "Okay, okay easy killer."  
  
"I've told you 5 times you cant start a Sword Club. It's.... Oh a Sword Club? Go ahead." The girl almost jumping with joy replied "thank you." Outside his office, "I can't thank you enough." Hell just grunted. "Don't worry about him. He just has a problem with..." Squall got elbowed in the gut so hard that he turned purple. "Your welcome. Just don't hug me again or I'll change his mind." "Let's get out off here before she asks you to recruit members." Squall still gasping for air. "You know...." "Man! You just had to say something!" Hell slapped Squall upside the head. "RUN!"  
  
Tell me what you think and if you like it, I'll add more. 


	2. Sword Club

NEXT! I don't own the Final Fantasy games.  
  
Week later.............  
  
The principle went on the intercom "Students.... we have gone from 3542 students to 765. It's a lot roomier isn't it? Well complementary of the sword club, we will have two students put on a show. They will sword fight next week. That is all."  
Hell looked at the intercom "Oh that little sneak...why did I help her? Damn I don't feel like embarrassing Squall in front of the whole school."  
"So you heard too, huh?"  
"Yep. Where is she? I'll get back at her for this."  
"Um...ya that...well.... I kind of...volunteered us for that..."  
"OH YOU'RE DEAD!" Hell hit Squall right in the gut. Then spin kicked him in the head.  
"Hey...Hey watch your blood pressure man!"  
"Hey guys, what's up?"  
"YOU! WHY ON EARTH DID YOU LISTEN TO THIS IDIOT?!?"  
"Hey.... that's not cool..."  
"SHUT UP SQUALL!"  
"Well" Chutsu said almost blue in the face from laughter while Hell continued beating Squall into the ground "I needed a big way to start off the club to get people to join and he said that you wouldn't mind."  
"My mistake..." Squall said in a heap on the ground  
"Well you can see that I do mind!"  
"Come on, please? Just this once."  
"DANM IT! Fine...."  
"Thank you!"  
Squall got up and followed Hell. "If you ever do that again...."  
"I'm sorry! Why did you help her again?"  
"I don't know."  
"What? You like her or something?"  
"THAT'S IT YOU JUST DUG YOUR OWN GRAVE" Hell started pounding Squall again. "I WILL KICK YOUR ASS IF YOU SAY THAT AGAIN!"  
"I...take...that...as...a...no."  
  
Next Week  
  
"Will all teachers please bring your students to the gym."  
In the gym Chutsu had a microphone "Thank you for coming. You will be able to learn all that you will see by our two performers if you join this club." Hell gave Squall a nasty look. Squall just turned around and walked into a wall. "Okay let me introduce the fighters. First in this corner we have the schools only physic Hell's Child." Hell walked out looking really pissed off. "And his Challenger Squall." He came out looking extremely scared. "BEGIN"  
They lunged at each other and clashed swords. "I can't believe you signed us up for this. I was going to go easy but now it's on" he jumped back and drove his sword toward Squall.  
"H-hey, you can't kill me. We're only demonstrating."  
"Says who?" they continued until Hell got his sword to Squalls neck. The crowed started cheering "I'm going to kick your ass" Out side the gym "thank you both that was amazing it was...." She saw Squall getting driven into the ground for a third time. "Well first meet will in a week. Oh and Hell? "What?" "Could you bring the swords?" "Whatever...." "Thanks" she hugged him again. "WHAT THE HELL DID I SAY ABOUT THAT!?!?" "Sorry I'm just really happy" Hell hit Squall right in the face. "Oww......."  
  
Week later  
  
Chutsu was getting every one settled when the door was rammed down by Squalls head. Hell stepped in followed by a huge bag of 40 swords. "Ouch! I thought we were even!" "You thought wrong." Chutsu walked up "Why do you always hurt him?" "He pisses me off." "Oh ok, let's get stared then." The bag of swords hit the floor and opened. "Everyone grab a sword. Where did you get them?" "Wouldn't you like to know?"  
"Aw never mind."  
"No one touch these. They choose their masters." At this one sword stood strait up and started to turn from side to side as if it was looking at the students. After about five seconds it flew strait towards a girl who had blond hair with red high lights in a short boy's cut, green eyes and was about as tall as Hell which was around 5'5". She caught it with no problem and hung it over her shoulder.  
"And here I was thinking you weren't showing up. Well I was wrong. That's a first. How's it going Skarlet?"  
"Fine. How about you?"  
"Grand." Hell said in a sarcastic voice. The rest of the swords slowly picked their masters. "Now that all of you have your swords, I must tell you, you're bound to them till death."  
"Whoa, wait! That can't happen, my mom hates swords. I can't have one fallowing me."  
"I'll have to kill you then. I'll be more then happy to do that."  
"N-no, that's okay."  
"Damn." Skarlet was the only one to laugh. The rest of the time was teaching the students the basics. Skarlet didn't participate though since she was as good a Hell with swords.  
After everyone left Squall went up to Hell "It wasn't that bad, was it?"  
"See that window?" Squall nodded "If you don't shut the hell up you're going through it."  
"That bad, uh? Ok, whatever. So, who's this?" Squall pointed at Skarlet who was walking with them.  
"I didn't tell you? Ok then, this is my girlfriend, Skarlet." Squall walked into wall. "And you thought my power was bad, wait till you get a load of this." An explosion fallowed Hell words as a car blew up in the parking lot.  
Squall's face went pale "Oh shit!"  
Skarlet laughed, "There goes the principal's car. Let's see, where's the vice principals car?" She asked Hell.  
Hell thought for a second "Three over to the right."  
"Thank you." Another explosion roared through the halls. "I'm a discipline problem"  
Squall covered his ears. "I'm doomed."  
Skarlet laughed manically "Probably." 


End file.
